1. Field
A method of combination therapy for prevention and/or treatment of a cancer including co-administering an FGFR inhibitor and an anti-c-Met antibody or an antigen-binding fragment thereof to a subject in need thereof is provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
c-Met, a typical receptor tyrosine kinase (RTK) present at the surface of cells, binds to its ligand, hepatocyte growth factor (HGF) to promote intracellular signal transduction. This not only promotes the growth of cells but is over-expressed in many types of cancer cells and is widely implicated in cancer incidence, cancer metastasis, cancer cell migration, cancer cell penetration, angiogenesis, and the like. For these reasons, c-Met has been emerging as an important target for cancer treatment.
There have been many studies on the possibility of c-Met as a new target for cancer treatment, and several drugs relating to c-Met have been developed and subjected to clinical trials. However, research suggests that most c-Met inhibitors cannot sufficiently exhibit their effects due to cross-talk with downstream and/or other signaling pathways as well as feedback effects of a downstream signaling pathway and other receptor tyrosine kinases. Therefore, new ways to inhibit c-Met have been sought, including the use of a combined therapy with other pre-existing drugs.
Accordingly, there is a need for the development of an efficient combination therapy using an anti-c-Met antibody and a drug targeting other tumor-related protein.